


Mother-Daughter Rivalry

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: In an attempt to out-do her mother in front of their boyfriend, Jesse McCree, Pharah ends up way over her head.





	Mother-Daughter Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Contains unsavoury content. Reader discretion advised.

The attraction that Ana and Pharah felt towards Jesse McCree was something that neither of them could explain, that was until they discovered the monster that sat between his legs. It only seemed right that such a rough, chiseled body would have a fittingly large cock sitting beneath. The two never failed to fight over who would be able to enjoy the cock next. They didn't keep score, but it was obvious to all involved that Ana had the upper hand most of the time. Perhaps it was the wisdom that came with her older age, or perhaps she just knew Pharah's weaknesses better than her daughter knew hers. McCree didn't know, nor did he much care; there was endless fun to be had in enabling the way they fought over him, and he had managed to check many things from his bucket list in the meanwhile.

It was his bucket list that brought the three of them to the next item he needed to check off. He had owned a few acres of farmland in the South-Eastern US for a few years, having inherited it when a family member passed away, and although he hired folk to take care of the land, he had never spent that much time there himself. In preparation for the next item on his bucket list, he had sourced and purchased two well-bred horses — a stallions, with a rich histories of being racers, and then breeders. They came as a pair, with one being named Thunderbolt, or Bolt for short, and the other named Lightning. Lighting's body was a lighter colour, while Thunderbolt's was pure black.

Their outfits had changed along with their roles in life. Both now wore skimpier clothing, tightly held against their bodies, and worn in such a way that very little was left to the imagination. Showcasing her youth, Pharah wore a thin t-shirt and booty shorts, the underside of which barely even covered her plump labia. Rather, the pussy lips pushed past the thin fabric, giving her twat something of a wedgie. She was always dripping something, whether it was sweat from the hot weather, or arousal. The shirt she wore was a pure white, contrasting her skin, and read 'Cowboy Slut'. It hadn't been McCree's choice, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Her devotion was a lovely thing.

Her mother's was better. Ana didn't choose to show her devotion in the form of clothing; she had long since gotten a tattoo of McCree's full name on her outer thigh, running along the side. Though partially hidden by the stocking she wore, it could still be read to anyone who looked closely. Most did, because sitting only a couple of inches higher was the end of her short skirt, hugging her body tightly, while also hiding the important things. Unlike her daughter, she understood that there was value to be found in some modesty, provided that she used what little modesty there was to arouse further — it was the questions that people loved. Just what could she be hiding under there? Her chest, meanwhile, large, with definitively shaped nipples, sat beneath a bra that hid little and a shirt that hid even less, the underside of her tits visible almost all the time.

Approaching the stallions, McCree placed his hand onto the wooden gate separating his girls from his horses. "Here's the fellas," McCree told them, before moving the latch on the gate and pulling it open, before stepping inside. Pharah held back a complaint about the smell. She supposed that stables were supposed to smell bad. Ana had no such complaint to being with, moving up behind McCree as he approached one of the horses; the darker one. She kept herself close to him, not out of any fear of the horse, but rather so that she could be the first to jump Jesse in the event that their little stable visit turned sexual.

McCree ran one hand along the horse's side, up from the flank towards the neck, where he gave it a playful pat, before reaching into his satchel and pulling out some food. He fed the horse, before turning his gaze towards the girls, as Bolt leaned down to eat out of his hand. "Whatcha think?" he asked them. Pharah noted how close her mother was to her man, and narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms, and gave the horse a brief look, before shrugging. Ana stepped forward, planted her hand against the horse's underside, and then pulled back, towards the horse's rear end, brushing her fingers against its sheath, while both McCree and Pharah looked on in stunned silence.

"I think I could probably fuck one," Ana remarked, to two different reactions from the other two. Whereas McCree raised his eyebrow in disbelief, though for a reason far different from the obvious, Pharah scoffed, and tilted her head to the side, placing her hands on her hips.

"You would say that! Always talking about that sorta stuff." A part of Pharah hated the implication that her mother was more adventurous than she was. She was the younger one; supposedly, the braver one. She should have been willing to do more unconventional things than her mother was, on sheer principle. "I bet I could take one deeper than you could, anyway." Those were the brave words she expected of herself. Of course, living up to them would be another story. She watched as Bolt's cock slowly grew underneath her mother's touch, extending far beyond what would have been normal for a human cock, but then, it wasn't a human cock. It was a horse cock, and the thick stench of musk that flew into her nostrils as her mother began stroking it back and forth told Pharah that she had bitten off more than she could chew - the passive response her mother gave, along with the way that the older woman leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of the filthy horse cock, only backed up Pharah's fear. Just what had she gotten herself into?

"Is that so?" Ana asked, as she pulled back, moving herself underneath the horse, while she continued to stroke its cock. "I assume you wouldn't mind betting on that, then, dear?" Ana asked, as McCree looked between the two girls with a smirk on his face, moving back to settle against the stall's wall, and simply watch, his own cock growing hard in his pants. His plan had worked out nicely. He had known that in the presence of two well-bred stallions (not uncomparable to himself), his girls would go wild. The item on his bucket list, which he had been careful to not go into specifics about when it came to discussion with the Amaris, was to see two girls fuck horses. It looked like he would get exactly that.

"What exactly do you expect me to bet on?" Pharah asked, as she moved over to the other horse, who had previously been ignored. McCree reached into his satchel and whistled at Pharah, before throwing her some food for the horse, which she just barely caught, having been distracted. Her mother was already so far ahead, but as she fed the horse the food Jesse had provided her, she almost felt a bond growing between her and Lightning. Maybe she had this in the bag after all.

"Nothing too complicated," Ana replied, as she moved to her feet underneath the horse, hunched over beneath its underside. "I figure it would be fitting to see which of us could take these wonderful horse cocks the deepest." Pharah had some questions about whether the cocks in front of them were indeed wonderful, but she didn't raise that with her mother, figuring that she would be better off accepting the bet; the look on Ana's face if Pharah won would be priceless — truly worth whatever pain she had to go through in order to get there.

Pharah gave the horse in front of her a pat to the side of its cheek, and then nodded, moving underneath it. She reached over to grab a nearby hay bale, and with the held of McCree, moved the hay underneath the horse, before laying on her back underneath it. As Ana, across from her, reached back to grab Bolt's thick horsecock and press the tip up against her opening, Pharah realised that her horse wasn't even hard yet. Dammit! Had seeing her body not been enough for the stallion? How were you even supposed to turn on a horse, anyway?

Moving her feet forward, she pressed one underneath the horse's balls, while the other rested against its sheath. Mirroring the motions with her feet that her mother had made with her hands was a challenge, but using only her toes, Pharah managed to bring the horse to an erection. She felt that was an achievement in itself, but there would be time to congratulate herself later. For the moment, she had a horsecock to fuck, and a mother to beat. Fully erect, the horse's cock reached all the way up to her chest, and as it laid between her tits, it gently oozed precum onto her skin. The thick musk she had only gotten a taste of earlier was even stronger now, and though the horse didn't look unwashed, it certainly smelled so. She gave a brief glance over to her mother.

Ana had already taken the horse's cock inside her. Pharah couldn't tell how much was inside her mother's cunt, but Ana kept pushing herself further down, prompting Pharah to snap her attention away from the display beside her and over to the cock she needed to take. Her hands moved down and wrapped around the cock. She slowly stroked back and forth, watching as precum continued to flow from the horse's flat tip down onto her chest. She could only imagine how great the precum must taste, promising herself that she would find out later. She didn't know if the horse understood what she wanted, but a few moments later, it took a couple of steps backward, giving her the right angle to press its flat tip against her opening, and then pushed forward, along with her attempt to slip the cock inside.

it was only as the tip of the horse's cock struggled to push inside that Pharah realised just how much trouble she was in. Though McCree's cock seemed to be longer, the horsecocks were very clearly thicker, especially at the tip. Slowly, she felt her cunt's opening be pushed to its limits, and the tip of the filthy horsecock finally pushed inside, with a sound of pleasure coming from the horse, while Pharah cried out. She wasn't in pain, at least not after the first couple of seconds, but the sheer size of the cock now pushing inside her was unlike anything she had experienced before. She reached her hands backward and grabbed onto the horse's front legs for stability, and then, after taking another glance over at her mother to see Bolt's cock now more than three quarters of the way inside, she pushed herself further down on Lightning's cock, desperate to beat her mother to the base.

From there, it was a race between the two women. With the lead she already had, Ana could take things easy, though she knew better than to underestimate her daughter. Pharah had a tendency to be sneaky at the best of times, and downright conniving at the worst of them. Placing her hands flat against the back of the horse's front legs, Ana gave an almighty push, and managed to slip the horse's cock all the way inside her. She could feel the horse's balls resting against the backs of her thighs, and knew for sure that she had made it to the base. She gave a sigh of relief, and then hung her head downward, preparing herself for the home stretch. She had already taken the cock all the way inside, but it would be the icing on the cake if she could make the horse cum before Pharah's, too.

Pharah looked over and saw her mother's victory, but she was determined to catch up. She kept pushing herself further along the horsecock, feeling its massive length split her open in a way that was as new for her as the penetration itself. If she hadn't been so focused on beating her mother, she might have been able to focus on how pleasurable it was to have a large cock so deep inside her. And then, as Pharah was reaching the end, something terrible happened. The tip of the horsecock wouldn't go any further; she had reached her own limit. No! She had to be able to take it deeper. Moving one leg up to wrap around the horse's side, she did everything she could to push herself even deeper on the large horsecock, but there was nothing to be done. She couldn't push anymore.

At the very same time, Ana's horse thrust itself forward. Ana held her breath, and a mere moment later she felt her cervix flood with horsecum. First, there was a spurt, and then a splash, and then she was full, but the horse's cock was so tightly packed inside her that none of the hot jizz filling her body could escape. Instead, her belly began to slowly distend, pushing past its own limits until she looked pregnant. By the time the horse finished firing off cum inside her, her belly was bigger than it had been when she had given birth to Pharah. Weak in the knees, Ana collapsed to the floor, as the horse's cock softened enough for her to pull off. She rolled onto her back underneath the horse, and let out a sigh of relief, her hands running over her cum-filled belly. She had won, but as she glanced over at McCree, noting the erection pressing against his pants, she realised that her victory was going to be worth a lot more than brownie points.

Knowing that she had lost, Pharah let out a cry of frustration, though her cries quickly turned into ones of pleasure. As she tried to pull off, using her foot to push against the horse, the horse pushed back, and then it began to fuck her. Trapped between the hay bale and the horse, Pharah could do nothing as she was ravaged by the horse's thick cock — the logical conclusion, she might have thought, had her mind not been completely blank, all intelligent thought having been pushed out in favour of intense, shameless pleasure. The horse didn't let up. Not until it reached its orgasm, at which point, in an attempt to bury itself inside her, the horse's cock slipped from her twat and slapped against her stomach, tip pointed straight up at her face.

Pharah was given enough time to open her mouth in surprise before she was blasted in the face by hot, thick horse seed. The second shot landed across her chest, leading from the tip of the horse's cock straight up to her chin, and then the third striked at the underside of one of her tits. Her shirt was ruined, she had no doubt. 'Cowboy Slut' had turned into 'C___o_ _l__,' with the rest of the letters having been covered entirely in horse cum. Somewhere throughout, Pharah had gone through an orgasm of her own, and now her head laid still against the hay bale, murmurs of pleasure escaping her throat. With both Amaris well fucked, McCree led the horses out of the stall and into another one, figuring it easy to move the horses than the sluts they had fucked. Locking the door again, he offered Ana a hand, which she took, and then moved to her feet.

"Looks like your little darlin' lost," McCree commented, as he and Ana moved over to Pharah, who sat on the edge of unconsciousness, her body still recovering from the pleasure. There was so much cum covering her upper body, that he could only remind herself of her perfectly tan-skin tone by looking at her lower body.

"A shame," Ana replied, moving around to her daughter's face. Placing a hand on either side of Pharah's head, Ana squatted, and then leaned down to press a kiss against her daughter's lips, tasting the horse cum for herself, while pulling her daughter back to reality in the process. Pharah moaned, though nobody could be sure if it was from pleasure or pain, and then moved to sit up, only to be stopped by her mother's hand. She pressed Pharah back down against the hay bale, and then looked down at her, with a raised eyebrow. "You lost the bet, Pharah — the bet you made yourself. Do you know what that means?"

They had never agreed on terms, but the terms weren't important; Pharah was being asked to admit defeat, and in her lazy state, she gave in. "It means I have to do whatever you tell me to," she said aloud, coughing up what little horsecum she had managed to half-swallow throughout her brutal facial.

Hearing her daughter admit her loss made Ana smile, and while keeping her hand against Pharah's chest, Ana moved up, shuffled herself forward, and then planted herself down onto Pharah's face, her horse cum-filled quim sitting directly above her daughter's mouth. "Do mommy a favour and clean her up, won't you? Our boyfriend's horse made her awfully messy down there." Having her mother sit down on her face was a surprise for Pharah — they had never gone that far before — but it wasn't unwelcomed, especially with how horny Pharah still was. Moving her arms up to wrap around her mother's thighs, she nodded against Ana's cunt.

"Yes, mommy," she replied, and began to lick at the slit before her, her tongue scooping up the horsecum in mouthfuls. She swallowed all that she could, though some of the cum, mixed with her saliva, dripped down her face, joining the cum that already sat there. With how aroused he was, seeing the mother and daughter pair being so deliciously depraved together, McCree couldn't hold himself back any longer. He moved up to the other side of the hay bale, and grabbed Pharah's legs. He pushed them up, and Pharah, knowing what he was going for, willingly placed them against his shoulders, as Ana looked up to meet McCree's oncoming gaze.

"Mmm. Take her ass, will you? I think she deserves a punishment for her actions this afternoon," Ana told him. McCree grinned in return, and then nodded.

"I can do that, 'mommy'." The tone he took in addressing Ana made a shiver run down Pharah's spine; she knew that he was teasing her. McCree fumbled with his zipper, before yanking it down, and then pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants. As he slapped the cock against Pharah's stomach, she was reminded just how big his dick was. Longer than the horse's, as she had suspected, it sat between her breasts. It must have been at least twenty inches, she guessed, though she and her mother often got too distracted to measure it. Even through the thick stench of horse cum, and the lighter one of her mother's arousal, she could smell his manly musk, truly worthy of someone like him.

Pulling himself back, McCree lifted Pharah's ass, to give himself the right angle to push inside. He pressed the thick head of his cock up against her opening, and, using only the horse's cum, in addition to his own precum, as lube, pushed himself inside Pharah's ass. She gave a cry of pleasure immediately, her moans reverberating through her mother's body, prompting the older woman to bite her lip. Leaning forward, Ana leaned down to pinch her daughter's nipple lightly, and then winked at McCree, who, with a grin, pushed himself deeper. His long cock was slowly buried in Pharah's ass, and Pharah could feel it. His cock was so thick that it could never get lost in the depths of her asshole — it was always pushing up against something, making the experience as pleasurable for Pharah as it was scary. It certainly had been the first time, as his cock seemed to go on forever, but like everything, his cock did have an eventual end. As he reached it, his balls slapped against Pharah's butt.

Ana had never seen things from this perspective before. It was mesmerising, the way that Pharah's body molded itself around the oncoming cock. She watched as her daughter took the entire length. When McCree was inside the whole way, the tip could be seen visibly beneath her chest, pushing the skin up somewhat. Ana wasn't even sure how that was biologically possible, but it aroused her to no end. As her daughter continued to eat her twat, Ana reached her hand down and played with her own clit, a steady river of her arousal beginning to replace the horse cum that made up Pharah's consistent swallowing.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the legs laid against him, McCree began to move, finally. Aware of how careful he needed to be with a cock his size, he didn't go straight into tearing Pharah up. Rather, he began with a slow thrust, pulling only a couple of inches out, before pushing back in. He wasn't going easy on her by any means, considering how deep he was inside her, but he still left Pharah wanting more. Perhaps that was intentional. She didn't think about it right away, too distracted by the feeling of being so full, mixed with the focus she was putting into getting her 'mommy' off. Finally, her subconscious spoke for her.

"More," she moaned, right against Ana's twat. "Please, more!" she moaned again. She didn't need to ask her lover twice. As he pressed her legs together, and then tightened the grip he had on them, McCree began to fuck her harder. Though he was still only pulling three or four inches out of her, he slammed back in with each thrust, and the louder her moans got, the more convinced he became that he was doing some sort of permanent damage. There was an inherently pleasurable notion to that — the idea that he could break someone's mind only by fucking them... that his cock held that amount of power. He grinned to himself, and then caught Ana's gaze, prompting him to blush, as if he had been caught doing something naughty. Maybe he should be calling her mommy, too. She certainly held an odd amount of power over him.

From there McCree closed his eyes, finding Ana to be too distracting. That was a mistake, he came to learn, as Ana reached her hand down to press against her daughter's chest. From the outside of her daughter's body, Ana began to stroke and grope at McCree's cock, each time he pushed inside to the hilt. The added sensation took the cowboy by surprise, and caused him to reach an early orgasm. His eyes opened wide, and he leaned back his head. As a moan escaped his lips, he buried himself within Pharah's ass, and then pulled back, over halfway along the length of his cock, before slamming his hips forward again in orgasmic pleasure. Realising that he was beginning to cum, McCree pulled himself back, stammering an order to the two Amaris, but no sensical words or phrases came.

Ana gave a knowing smile, before pulling herself from Pharah's face. She sat down beside her daughter, and leaned across to press a sloppy kiss to the girl's cheek, before turning and opening her mouth wide for the load that she and Pharah were about to receive. Between her own sweat and her mother's cum, Pharah's face was now nearly clean of the horse cum, just in time to be blasted again, as she received the first of Jesse's load. It splattered against her face, hot and thick, in a large enough spurt to drip down onto her chest. Leaning up a bit, Pharah opened her mouth for more, though it was her mother who received the second shot of jizz.

It landed against Ana's tongue, but by the time the second shot of cum halted, there was too much to fit inside her mouth. As it dripped down onto her lower body, even onto her still-distended stomach, she swallowed what she could. Pharah got the next shot, finally getting to taste the cum she desired so much. Then, for the next solid minute, McCree continued to cum over both of their faces, even coating their tits and hair in a fresh helping of hot cum — there was a reason they fawned after him. Men with hot bodies were a dime a dozen for women as attractive as the Amaris, but a man with McCree's stamina (and cock size) were far rarer.

Pharah pulled back as his cumshot finished, and laid against the hay bale, gathering her breath. McCree did the same, leaning back against the wall, leaving Ana the last one standing. She smirked to herself, and then leaned down to give her daughter another kiss. Their rivalry was intense, but it sure was fun.

"So," Ana said, placing her hands on her hips. "Who's up for round two?"


End file.
